


Cont'd BATSHIP CRAY CRAY

by orphan_account



Series: Ryan never stopped looking [1]
Category: Bandom, Glee RPF, Hot Chelle Rae
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so we wrote all of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/465282">The Chat Crax</a> in a 4.5 hour period on Sunday morning, 1 April, and then (obv) after we, like, ate something and took care of our families and what not, we <i>just kept writing</i>.  </p>
<p>This is the result of that from the evening of 1 April.  More 'chat' format, and also text messaging, tweeting, etc.</p>
<p>There's Amber and Chord being cute and snuggly, and there's teasing from Nash, and encouragement from Ryan.  Just read it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cont'd BATSHIP CRAY CRAY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chord Vs The Glee Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10026) by chicgeekitten (on ff.net)/effinbullseye.tumblr.com. 



> We kind of fell in love with the banter between the brothers Overstreet, and the relationships between the members of the band Hot Chelle Rae, and yeah, then all of a sudden at the end of this, something happened, and next thing we know, it's July, and we've written 100K about them. 
> 
> Um, yeah, so get ready for that. Buckle up, ao3. It's a bumpy ride. --J

SMS TO CHORD (Nash): Hit me up with a text message when you get home. Or IM. We wanna know what happened. The pilot gave me his number too. He wants you crazy kids to get together, too. 

Chord: dude, I just got your 87 texts from last night. You know, when I turned MY PHONE BACK ON.

Nash: AND? Don’t leave me hangin’, dude. 

Chord: Pretty sure Ryan can help with that.

Nash: You. Are. A. Dick. Plus Ryan is the epitome of a gentleman. We’ve decided to wait for the big night. So I can wear white to the wedding.

Chord: Yeah, that ship has sailed, dude. Better wear poop brown.

Nash: Sorry, am. dying. You said poop. Jamie thinks you’re funny. And cute. What? It’s lonely out on the road. 

Chord: Well, the Follese bros do have great hair.

Nash: Quit fucking around. DEETS. I needs ‘em! I wants ‘em now, TROUTY!

Chord: Maybe if YOU fucked around more you wouldn’t need deets from your baby bro, bro.

Nash: Ryan wants to wait. That is all.

Chord: Right, and that whole Katy Perry thing didn’t work out.

Nash: Harsh, Chordy. That was harsh. 

Chord: Ryno will comfort you.

Nash: I’m kinda worried about Ryno. I think he’s frigid. Or he doesn’t love me anymore. Maybe I need to go on a diet or work out more. IDEK. I’m worried. 

Chord: Sure, if you wanna talk about you and Ryan and your big fake gay relationship, we can do that.

Nash: Not sure it’s fake. So anyway, what happened with Ms. Pretty?

Chord: Dude, if you don’t know the difference between fake and real or gay and straight, we’ve got more problems than just me and Ambs.

Nash: We were SPOONING OKAY? I’m a little freaked. 

Chord: Okay, wow. April First. Gonna just come right on out of the closet on me?

Nash: It could happen. I could date Colfer. He loves me. Anyway, what happened?

Chord: Correction, Colfer tolerates you. Ryno loves you. Maybe you SHOULD tap that.

Nash: He wishes I would. ANSWER ME!

Chord: I would if I could figure out whether we’re talking about me and Amber or you and your big gay secret.

Nash: I’d never be afraid to love Ryan. He’s beautiful. NOW ANSWER ME!

Chord: Ry IS beautiful. That gorgeous straight hair. He’s what brings all the girls to your broke-ass concerts.

Nash: ….. Dick.  
Nash: Do I need to CALL AMBER?

Chord: Be my guest, but I’ll go ahead and tell her she isn’t your type, and she’ll be so excited you’ve come out that you won’t get to ask her ANYTHING.

Nash: My finger is on speed dial. 

Chord: Wait. Like put out an Amber Alert? Isn’t that a thing?

Nash: Texting her right the fuck now. 

Chord: I’d feel so much more threatened if I didn’t know you were saving your sweet asshole for Ryan.

Nash: I did get a tatt there that says PROPERTY OF RYNO. But I texted Ambs.

Chord: A tatt where, ON YOUR ANUS?

Nash: Right ass cheek. 

Chord: What’d you say to Amber?

Nash: None of your fuckin beeswax, hot lips.

Chord: All right. That’s okay. I’ll text Ryan.  
Chord: DEAR RYNO, NASH LOVES YOUR FACE. AND URANUS.

Nash: He’s spooning with me and not you. Step off. 

Chord: But I’m his favorite Overstreet.

Nash: Actually he likes Summer best. Alas.  
Nash: Or her boobs. IDEK.

Chord: Yeah, you wouldn’t know. The last time you touched boobage, it was mom.

Nash: ….wow. 

Chord: THIS IS WHY WE CAN’T HAVE NICE THINGS.

Nash: Julie would be proud to hear you say that. So would Paul. NOW, what happened with Amber? Rynos awake and wants to know toooooooooooo. 

Chord: Dude, jar. Who calls their parents by their first names?

Nash: Me? Fucking answer the question, Chord. Or I’mma send some pictures from my phone that you don’t want sent to Ms APR. Altho, tbh, they show your best side.

Chord: I thought you texted her? Not getting an answer, assfuck?

Nash: WOW, you are saucy this morning. 

Chord: Says the dude spooning with his bandmate and macking on his little bro’s... work friend.

Nash: I think we’ve both reached a level of pathetic previously unheard from. Might be best to just bow out now.

Chord: Sure, bow. Gee, wonder at what level on Ryan that would put your mouth?

Nash: Wanky, just wanky. You’re feeling pretty froggy today. You must’ve gotten some. Did you get a hooker on the way home?

Chord: Feeling good, yeah.

Nash: Does she have a name? Rosey?

Chord: THIS IS WHY WE CAN’T HAVE NICE THINGS.

Nash: You’re still at Amber’s?

Chord: Obviously?

Nash: Mmmmm. Interesting. 

Chord: Tour life must be sooooo exciting.

Nash: Wow, you’re so brave to stay with her all night like that. Such a brave strong work friend you are, Chord.

Chord: What can I say, I’m just a nice guy. Maybe you’ve heard of them?

Nash: Shhhh, I’m reading Amb’s text.

Chord: Pretty difficult for her to be texting from the shower.

Nash: She musta hit send before she got nekkid. Take that mental picture.

Chord: Yeah, not sure I need your help with the mental pictures. Thanks, though.

Nash: Such a nice work friend.   
Nash: Brave, strong, and …. work friend-like.

Chord: Don’t you ever sleep, fuckhead?

Nash: I did. Didn’t you?

Chord: Sure, if you say so.

Nash: On the couch? I slept in bed with my work friend, Ryan.

Chord: Yeah, on the couch.

Nash: Toooooo bad, loser. 

Chord: Too bad I didn’t just jump into bed with my friend who I also work with, when we just discovered we had feelings for each other? I don’t regret a single second of last night. When was the last time you could say that?

Nash: FMR! Follese just broke my fucking eardrum.  
Nash: And I’ll have you know that every night I spend with Ryan is beautiful. 

Chord: I’m so... happy to know that.

Nash: Tell Ambs to use up all the hot water. You’ll need a cold shower.   
Nash: And Ryan is so happy for you he’s crying man tears. Honest to god man tears. I thought they were only a myth. 

Chord: Are they like moobs and manscapes and murses? Mears?

Nash: Yes. Kinda like you being a not-virgin. It’s a myth, virgin.

Chord: I see we have reached the really classy portion of the morning.

Nash: I’m horny. Ryan won’t put out. Fucking tease.

Chord: Right, so what’s for breakfast? Y’all landed yet?

Nash: If she wears a robe outta the shower, tell me. If it’s a towel, I will kick your fucking ass if you don’t make a move. Just saying. Ryan agrees. Towels are a green light.

Chord: Agreed. That towels are green light. Not that I’m telling you two losers anything.

Nash: I need to know for Ryan’s sake. 

Chord: It’s sweet that you’re so concerned for your... work friend.

Nash: Lover, Chord. He’s my LOVER.

Chord: When did you become J-Lo?

Nash: He just kissed the top of my head. 

Chord: Dude, whatever. Saw never stops groping me. Sometimes that’s just the way it is.

Nash: Mark is a virile man with needs obv.

Chord: I think his needs are like your needs. Not that there’s anything wrong with that.

Nash: Many and varied?

Chord: Right.

Nash: Still showering?

Chord: The water stopped. Maybe she’s... I dunno. Putting lotion on or something. Brushing her hair. She’s a girl.

Nash: Well spotted, genius.

Chord: Thanks. I knew all those AP classes would come in handy some day. Anyone want to know the capital of Vermont?

Nash: The only AP class you took was SHOP. And Ryan says Montpelier. 

Chord: So you’re only fake doing him for his BRAINS?

Nash: No. He’s hung like a small mule.

Chord: You totally ruined that with the word “small.” I guarantee you that no matter what animal you picked, Ry’s gonna be pissed because you said it was a small one.

Nash: Mule, elephant, whatevs. He loves me. 

Chord: Sperm whale?

Nash: Yes.

Chord: Okay, well, on that note, I’ll chat with you dudes later. May you live a long and happy life together.

Nash: She’s outta the shower?

Chord: Yeah.

Nash: Ryno, it had to be a towel. Fuck yeah. 

SMS to CHORD (Nash Overbite): WHAT HAPPENED?! THE PILOT WANTS TO KNOW!!!

SMS to CHORD (Ryan F): WHAT HAPPENED? Pictures need not apply in this case. I just wanna know before Nash does. If that’s any sort of incentive to tell me first. 

SMS to CHORD (Nash Overbite): Ry’s making me watch Love Actually, whatever the actual fuck that is. SEND HELP.

tweeted by @chordoverstreet at 5:00pm

SMS to CHORD (Nash Overbite): Okay, I know you’re back at work cuz you tweeted. Why are you harshing on my squee and not being forthcoming with DEETS?!!!!!

SMS to CHORD (Ryan F): You’re tweeting pictures of Margs and not answering me? RUDE. I’m your future BiL Chordy. WHERE IS THE LOVE????????

SMS to RYAN F, NASH OVERBITE (Chord): TEQUILA. Go spoooooon, fuckheads.  
SMS to RYAN F, NASH OVERBITE (Chord): Or fork.

SMS to RYAN F, CHORDY (Nash): Or spork? What happened with Ambs, Bam Bam?

SMS to CHORD, NASH (Ryan): I feel so dirty. To make it up to me, you should tell me how dirty it got with Ambs before y’all had to shower.

SMS to RYAN F, NASH OVERBITE (Chord): Tequila, yuuuum.

SMS to RYAN MY LOVER, CHORDY (Nash): So, are you drinking solo, or are you there with a... work friend? And if you’re with Emma I will nut punch you. FAIR WARNING.

SMS to RYAN F, NASH OVERBITE (Chord): NOT TO WORRY. APPARENTLY, Emma told one of her little friends at a bar in Malibu after we shared our shakes and chickn that she felt sorry for me.

SMS to RYAN MY LOVER, CHORDY (Nash): She’s a cow. So back to the deets with ms. pretty. I will not be derailed, chordy. DEETS!

SMS to CHORD, NASH (Ryan): Wow, low blow man. You ever wonder how many words end in -ow? You deserve better. Amber’s a nice girl.

SMS to RYAN MY LOVER, CHORDY (Nash): Truer words never spoken, R. She’s gold. 

SMS to RYAN F, NASH OVERBITE (Chord): row, tow, elbow. It’s not like I thought things would start up again with me and Emma, but it was nice to not think she was a snotty bitch for one night. Anyway, Amber.  
SMS to RYAN F, NASH OVERBITE (Chord): She asked me about some of the shit you told her, Nash, and I told her some of the things she forgot about that night we danced to Mraz after the SAGs. She said she heard a noise earlier for real, so I slept out on her couch with a baseball bat.  
SMS to RYAN F, NASH OVERBITE (Chord): But in the middle of the night, she came out of her room with her pillow and we just talked. We had to work this morning, so she hopped in the shower. It was a little weird after we talked so much in the night, and she had a birthday thing for her dog tonight, so.

SMS to RYAN MY LOVER, CHORDY NO BALLS (Nash): Ryan wants to know if you kissed her.

SMS to RYAN F (Chord): Yeah.

SMS to CHORD (Nash): Ryan told me. Nice try. Way to go, baby bro. Way. To. Go. Hope you left her with a smile this morning. ;)

***

Nash: Lemme know when you get online. Preferably when you’re not balls deep in tequila.

Chord: What’s up, bro?

Nash: You drunk, Cinco De Mayo?

Chord: Little bit.  
Chord: It’ll be a while before I’m not.

Nash: Before you’re not what? Be sure and call a cab before you head home.

Chord: Before I’m not drunk. In the cab now.

Nash: That makes zero sense. You on the way to Ambs?

Chord: Nah, she’s singing at the BET thing, so I’ll go home and watch. Yeah?

Nash: You’re a dumbass. It’s almost like you’re not in the entertainment industry. She filmed that like three weeks ago. Do you NOT follow her twitter? Duh.

Chord: Oh.  
Chord: So... I’m going to Amber’s?  
Chord: Cryptic bro is cryptic. But I got the cabbie taking me to her place anyways. It’s Sunday, why not.

Nash: Wow, she needs to see your ass like this. Sober up, fucker.

Chord: She needs to see me like this, or I should sober up? THINGS ARE SO CONFUSING RIGHT NOW.

Nash: On second thought, you just go right on over to Amber’s.

****

SMS to MS PRETTY APR (Nash): The blonde bombshell might be a wee bit trashed. Handle with care. 

***

SMS to NASHIE MY LOVE MUFFIN (Ryan): Did you just text Amber?

SMS to RYAN MY LOVER (Nash): Duh. Are you new?

***

SMS to NASHIE (Amber): Are you sending Chordy over here, DRUNK, while I’m watching Gospel music on tv?

SMS to MS PRETTY APR (Nash): Not sending him anywhere he don’t already wanna go. Are you alone?

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): Heyyy, you home, Ms Pretty?

***

@chordoverstreet: Try plastic wrap over the toilet! If u want a good April fools!

Nash: Chord quit fucking TWEETING. Amber’ll see you’re drunk. Fucking saran wrap on the toilet? Just. NO. 

Chord: IT’S FUNNY.

Nash: I don't remember you thinking it was that funny when I did that to YOU. You are such a fucking light weight. Amber is gonna kill me ded. Fuck. 

Chord: Are there other degrees of being killed that don’t end up making you ded?

***

SMS TO MY LOVER RYAN (NASH): Ambs is gonna kill me. Chord is tweeting about saran wrap on toilets.

SMS to SWEET NASH O’ MINE (Ryan): IT’S FUNNY.

***

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): Chord, are you drinking?

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): Not right now.

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): Please tell me you’re in a cab.

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): That excited to see me?

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): Just wanna make sure you’re okay. Come on over here and watch tv with me and Chewie. I’ll make you coffee.

***

SMS to NASHIE (Amber): What did you do to your brother?

SMS TO MS PRETTY APR (Nash): Nothing, why? Is he there? He’s not a puker by nature but he’s …. handsy when he’s been drinking. Just a heads up.

SMS to NASHIE (Amber): Oh FFS.

SMS to MS PRETTY APR (Nash): I thought you LIKED his hands. ;)

SMS to NASHIE (Amber): And that was me telling you stuff when I was too tired to know what I was saying. Shoulda known better.

SMS to MS PRETTY APR (Nash): Who got up in the middle of the night? Not me. Just saying. And I didn’t hardly tell him shit. Well, almost nothing. Mostly just enough to git your asses in GEAR. Otherwise y’all woulda been stalled in second if you get my drift. 

SMS to NASHIE (Amber): Who said anything about SECOND? Or is there a different system for gears? HAHAHA. And I meant, shoulda known you’d tease me about it later. OF COURSE you told your brother what I said about him. Isn’t there a bro code I shoulda remembered?

SMS to MS PRETTY APR (Nash): You’re above the bro code. Just tired of watching him with the puppy face every time your name was mentioned. Or when he talked about you. Or said your name. It was sad, Ambs. A sad sad sad saaad Chordy face. Which, as you know, is like making a puppy cry. Throw him a bone, girl. 

SMS to NASHIE (Amber): I don’t want him to be sad. And I do like his hands. Besides, I already told him to come up.

***

Chord: You’re texting Ambs aren’t you?

Nash: I have no idea what you’re talking about. That doesn’t even SOUND like me.   
Nash: PS - No touching below the waist, okay? I know how....tactile you can be.

Chord: What if I have to pee?

Nash: How fucking OLD are you right now? Get it together. This is AMBER. The effing love of your life. Don’t fuck it up. JEEZ.

Chord: Dude. Who said anything about love?

Nash: Oh young padawan, you have so much to learn.

***

SMS to MY LOVE MUFFIN (Ryan F): He really is delusional. He has no idea.

SMS to MY LOVER RYAN (Nash): IKR? Grab me a Monster will you? *smooches*

***

SMS to CHORD (Ryan): I know you’re not gonna listen to anything Nash says, and I respect that, but he’s right, you know. You don’t see how you are about her. It’s the real thing.

SMS to RYAN F (Chord): I’m almost sober enough to know what you mean.

SMS to CHORD (Ryan): Good. I’ll be the one who has to put up with Nash if he thinks you fuck it up, but that doesn’t matter. Think about Amber. Don’t you WANT to go over there and let her take care of you like you took care of her last night?

SMS to RYAN F (Chord): My brother is a lucky man, dude.

SMS to CHORD (Ryan): IKR? Good luck! Be kind and rewind.

***

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): I’m out here. Do I need to go buy a trench and a boombox, or will you come down and get me?

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): You gonna sing to me tonight?

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): Maybe.

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): I’ll be right down.

***

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): You look pretty.

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): Boy are you texting me from the other end of the couch? Get over here. Sing to me.

***

SMS to INTERN ADAM (Nash): Fucking scoop of the year dude. You. Are. Missing. Out. That is all. 

SMS to NASTY NASH (Adam): Baby Chord finally make it with Ambular?

SMS to INTERN ADAM (Nash): Wow. Sometimes it’s like you can SMELL gossip.

SMS to NASTY NASH (Adam): Don’t need to be a bloodhound for those two horndogs. I think it’s sweet.

***

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): Thank you.

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): You NEED to be sleeping.

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): I can hear you getting ready for bed, and this pillow smells like you. It smells good.

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): CHORD.

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): Sorry, I’ll be good. Thanks for letting me stay on your couch. It’s super comfy.

SMS to BAM BAM (Amber): Thanks for staying last night to make sure I was okay. You looked kinda sexy with that baseball bat.

SMS to AMBERRR (Chord): AMBERRR.

SMS TO BAM BAM (Amber): What the hell, get in here.

***

SMS to NASHIE (Amber): Your brother looks cute even with a mad case of bedhead. HAHAHAHA And yes, that’s me bragging. Tell Ryan I said Hi and *smooches*.

***

SMS to JENNA (Amber): GURL CALL ME LATER!!!!

***

SMS to CHORD (Harry): Hey, I just picked up my dog from Amber’s and thought I saw your jacket on the chair. SPILL. 

***

SMS to C BABY (Mark): Dude, please tell your brother to quit trying to IM me. I was bird watching and my fucking phone kept beeping.

***

SMS to HARRY NON-POTTER (Chord): What? Your dog is at Amber’s right? Why would I be there?

***

SMS to AMBS (Jenna): What’s going on? TELL ME EVERYTHING!

***

SMS to CHORD (Harry): Yeah, Amber’s. Where your JACKET is on a chair.

***

SMS to MS PRETTY OVERSTREET (Nash): Yes, but what about his HANDS?

***

Nash: I feel like such a proud Papa Nash.

Ryan: And so modest.

Nash: Modest doesn’t suit me, Ryno. Everyone knows I’m fly, why shouldn’t I?

***

SMS to RYNO THE LOVE OF MY LOINS (Nash): I heard Chord is going ring shopping. He loves Ambs enough to put a ring on it. Why haven’t you got me a ring? Why don’t you love me?

SMS to SWEET NASH O’ MINE (Ryan): Maybe I don’t love you.

SMS to RYNO THE LOVE OF MY LOINS (Nash): To me, you are perfect.

SMS to SWEET NASH O’ MINE (Ryan): Fine, then. Quote Love Actually. You win. Let’s adopt a baby to corrupt.

SMS to RYNO THE LOVE OF MY LOINS (Nash): YES! Knew you’d see it my way. You’re the best, baby. 

***

Nash: *mumble mumble sleep mumble*

Ian: Gonna agree with you on that one, bro.

Nash: Wait, where's Ryan?

Ian: I dunno. He told me to sit here and wait till he got back so you wouldn't freak.

Nash: Oh. Okay, then. 

*snuggles up to Ian/Ryan Stand-In*

Ryan: *walks in* IAN! I said wait with him, not.. snuggle with him. You KNOW he's MY snuggle bunny.

IAN: .... Dude. He snuggled me first. I was just, ya know, going with the flow.

Nashie: Zzzzzzzzzzzz. *snuffles like a cute baby puppy in his sleep*

IAN & RYAN: Awwwwwwww.

Nash: *wakes up* *yawns* *snuggles deeper into ian's shoulder* *spies ryan standing in front of them with his arms crossed but a grin on his face* *jumps away from Ian*

Ryan: you've got some 'splainin' to do, mister.

Nash: Baby, you know you're the only one for me.

Ian: Shit just got real. I'm audi.

*Ian leaves*

*Ryan and Nash stare at each other*

Ryan: Is this like a staring contest?

Nash: Yeah, don't blink.

Ryan: I’m not going to. YOU better not blink.

Nash: I already said I wasn't going to. You deaf?

*Jamie walks in and sees Nash and Ryan staring at each other*

Jamie: What is WRONG with you two? This is why we can't have nice things!

*Jamie storms back out*

*Ryan and Nash grin at each other & then break down in laughter*

Ryan: I love messing with Jamie.

Nash: IKR?

Ryan: Also, I totally won that staring contest.

Nash: You. Wish. 

Ryan: I never stopped looking at you.

Nash: … *stands there for maybe a second, like he’s been hit over the head with something*  
Nash: Fucker. You can't just say stuff like that to me and not mean it.

Ryan: Well, Nash, I did mean it. I am still looking at you. And... you're looking at me.

Nash: Are we crossing a line here, Ryno? It kinda feels like crossing a line.

Ryan: What line? Why does it have to mean anything if a coupla straightish guys spend a lot of time, like, watching romantic comedies together and sometimes spooning? As long as we don't cross that other line, where one of us accidentally sticks his peen somewhere it shouldn't be, I figure we're still the same old Nash and Ryan. Maybe joking about it isn't exactly the coolest thing we've ever done. it's just way too much fun to freak the crap out of James and Ee. 

Nash: …

Ryan: You get any texts from Chordy today? How's THAT going?

Nash: Chord? Chord. OH YEAH, CHORD. Um. *fumbles around for his phone* Yeah, here we go. Naw, you don't wanna know that. Or that. Or THAT. JFC my brother is boring and giving zero deets. You hear anything?

Ryan: Yeah, Chord. Your only brother? I mean, besides the band. Ehh, I haven't heard anything from him since he said you were a lucky guy or something like that. IDEK. Kids these days, huh? 

Nash: Ohhhhkay.

Ryan: Right. SO! You wanna go halvesies on a pepperoni pizza? I'm starved. We could watch Maid in Manhattan.

Nash: I hate pepperoni. It's made of lips and assholes. How 'bout Hawaiian?

Ryan: I can dig pineapple. Grass skirts, too?

Nash: Whatever floats your boat, babe.

Ryan: yay!

Nash: Yay! Overstreets, yay!

Ryan: Yay, Folleses, yay!

Nash: Should we just get drunk and forget that *waves hand* ever happened?

Ryan: I don't want to forget.

Nash: Ryno....You're messing with me, right?

Ryan: What's the fun in that? If I said something in front of the other guys, it'd be to mess with them. Why would you even think that? I just meant, you know *takes deep breath* there was nothing we need to forget. I don't regret anything I said or did.  
Dude, your pizza's getting cold.

Nash: You're always like that. You're so sweet and I'm just supposed to sit here and be all 'oh okay, ryan's the sweet one.' Shit, I'm not making any sense. I'mma eat some pizza and head to bed. This day has been...a day.

Ryan: And you always do that. Don't go to bed and make *waves hands* all this weird. I just don't see any point in not being honest. And I think you're sweet. You just act like a dick to protect yourself.  
Let's go play video games with James and Ee.

Nash: Hey. I don't act like a dick to protect myself. I'm just keepin' it real. Just being me. Is there some sorta problem with that, Ryan?

They look at each other, just staring. Nash stands, rubs his palms on his thighs and walks out towards the door only pausing once to look over his shoulder at Ryan and then leaves the room quietly.


End file.
